


My Darling, My Dear.

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Partners, Referenced Age Difference, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Kurt, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, hinted at age play, housewife, slight come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Anon Prompted: Hi hi if you're still taking prompt can ask for kurson (that's it. That's the prompt. I just want a lot of kurson).Boyfriends Kurt Hummel and Carson Phillips partake in a discussed BDSM scene with Carson’s work colleagues.If boypussy or heavy BDSM themes aren’t your cup of tea, this isn’t the fill for you.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Carson Phillips, Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	My Darling, My Dear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a fill on my censored fic blog back in 2015. 
> 
> Out of all the edited fills I’ve posted here, this one went through the most change. The plot gist remains the same, however. 
> 
> This fill was based off a roleplay I had with my partner, RileyHummel (who is my beta and co-creator on all my writing on here!). Enjoy!

This wasn’t so bad, Kurt thinks to himself, turning to examine his reflection in the full-length mirror of the bedroom he and his boyfriend of three years, Carson, share. It wasn’t his everyday attire; hell, the only way he had agreed to wear this was for a kink for the sake of trying something new. Fashion was his passion; it was something he was good at. Something he knew how to sway in any direction, no matter the outfit. Including this dress, that hugged Kurt’s masculine form of a broad chest and tone arms. He went without heels, not caring to fit his feet into such uncomfortable looking things. It may have given a nice lift to his ass, and really elongated his legs; but it was still a no. He could do this barefoot. 

It had started off as a joke. They were dabbling in the kink community, trying new things. First came the daddy kink, which Kurt had been iffy to try until he found himself begging ‘daddy’ to fuck him harder. They were hooked. A little bit of dirty talk one night while curled up in front of the TV prompted the idea of Kurt cross-dressing. It wasn’t anyone’s business. They knew how to play safely, and kept communication open. How far they had come since then. 

Tonight they were going to be expanding their horizons with Carson’s colleagues playing a part. It had been Kurt’s idea, wanting to spice up their sex life. Carson had been a bit weary at first, as he was a possessive man who liked knowing Kurt was his and his alone, but he had agreed. They had their safewords if anything crossed a line. And now here Kurt was, wearing a similar style dress of a 1950’s housewife. The skirt fell right below the knee, showing off freshly shaven long tone legs. An apron was tied around his waist to keep any food or drink (or perhaps other fluids) off the blue fabric. 

Lasagna had been the choice of the evening, already cooking in the oven that made the apartment smell heavenly. Kurt’s stomach growled up at him as he moved towards the kitchen, but he is forced to ignore it. He’d get in trouble for sneaking a bite early. It was more so meant for Carson’s peers first, to keep the illusion of dutiful housewife. For the time being, Kurt snacks on the saltine crackers, knowing he needed to keep his stomach free from too much food until the scene came to a close.

He hears the door opening and voices filling the apartment. Showtime. Putting on a bright smile, he exits the kitchen and greets them at the door. Carson is shedding his jacket when he caught sight of Kurt, that signature smirk on display. He approved. 

“Welcome home, darling,” Kurt says, really laying on the sugary tone as he and Carson share a brief peck. The jacket was taken from his play-husband, and folded neatly over his arm. There were three other men accompanying Carson; two looking older with gray specking their hairline. The third seemed more Carson and Kurt’s age. They looked Kurt over with curiosity and intrigue. 

“Gentlemen, this is my little housewife, Kurt. Kurt, these are my colleagues: Arthur, Nate, and Joseph.” Carson says with ease, a hand resting protectively on Kurt’s lower back. “Remember your manners, dear, and take their coats.” Kurt notes how his boyfriend sounds a little put off; only the squeeze against his back reassures him. He also doesn’t miss the sight of the tenting situation in his boyfriends work pants either. Subtle. 

“Oh, of course! How rude of me. Do forgive me, kind Sirs.” Kurt corrects, accepting each of the men’s jackets in turn, hanging them up in the closet near the front door. Carson giving him the time he needed to collect himself by showing his co-workers into the living room, Kurt takes a breath. So far, so good.

Disappearing back into the kitchen, Kurt sets up a tray of lemonade as a pre-dinner holdover. It was thought of as proper. 

“Dinner is almost ready, gentlemen.” Kurt hums, presenting the tray. “Perhaps some lemonade to hold you over for a few minutes longer?” There’s some grunts of approval, and Kurt is sure to take the tray to each of their guests first, stopping at Carson last. He takes the remaining glass with ease, free hand encouraging Kurt to sit in his lap. Kurt doesn’t miss the meaning behind the protective arm winding around his waist, as he sets the tray down beside the chair and settles into his boyfriend for now.

There is soft conversation being had between Carson and the other men, Kurt not paying much attention. His focus is on the soothing rise and fall of his boyfriend’s voice, allowing himself to zone out. They weren’t in a rush. That was fine. This was fine. Carson smelled good, like ink and his musky wood cologne. A smell that Kurt had come to find erotic. 

“How much longer until dinner, Kurt? You did promise me it’d be done when I got home.” Carson’s voice brings Kurt back from his momentary daze. There’s a stern brow lift from his play-husband; he’s back in character. All business, no play. It’s a hot look on him, and Kurt gets distracted for a second of just being caught up in those stormy gray eyes. A gentle squeeze against his thigh, and Kurt shakes it off.

“Ten minutes, darling,” He replies, fixing at Carson’s tie of choice. “We do want the cheese to be hot and melted all the way, don’t we?” Carson’s fingers are teasing at the hem of his dress, ghosting over his thigh. He lifts a sarcastic brow this time, but chooses not to comment on Kurt’s sassy reply. 

“Don’t keep us waiting too much longer, Kitten. Would hate to punish you in front of my friends.” 

One of the other men, Kurt isn’t sure who, about chokes on his drink. But by the time he forces his eyes away from Carson’s, they all seem composed. Such smooth actors themselves, he notes, as Carson releases him from his possessive hold, allowing him to stand and return to the kitchen. 

Silently hoping none of the men were allergic (or even lactose intolerant) to any of the ingredients, Kurt sets each dish on the table as swiftly as possible. Not wanting to keep them waiting. He was eager for the fun to begin. A low throb was taking place between his legs, itching for attention from someone. Something. Anything at this point. 

“Dinner is served, gentlemen!” Kurt announces, emerging from the dining room area. They all make appreciative sounds, complimenting Kurt on how good it looks and smells while finding their seats. Carson naturally sitting at one end of the table, Kurt at the other. 

As they begin serving themselves, Carson slips back into character. 

“Kurt, you forgot the drinks.” There’s a disappointed sigh as he tilts his head in Kurt’s direction. “Do you expect us to eat your delicious creations dry?”

Feigning embarrassment, Kurt is back up and hurriedly returning to the kitchen. The throb grew stronger. This was it. His body was yearning for it. 

Producing a pitcher of juice, Kurt is quick to apologize as he pours each of them a glass full. They’re gracious enough to wave it off, but Carson is grasping at his wrist when he’s done pouring, pulling him down closer. “Thought you could get away with that didn’t you.” Warm breath hits his skin, Kurt fights the urge to not close his eyes and revel in it. “I do apologize on behalf of my little wife here. Clearly can’t do his job properly. I swear I’ve trained him better than to be so careless.” Carson speaks up to the other three men. 

Pushing his chair back, the tight hold on Kurt’s wrist tugs until Kurt is laid over Carson’s lap. Kurt doesn’t miss how Nate, who is sitting at the farthest end, perks to get a better look. The back of his dress is lifted, exposing his panty covered ass to the room. It was a red lace choice, and it hugged the curve his ass just right. It was a personal favorite of his Dominant’s; it hadn’t been an accidental decision on his end. Carson runs his hand over the globe of Kurt’s backside, marveling at the feel of fabric it would seem. It feeling like an appreciation of the undergarment almost, until it’s being pulled taut between both cheeks getting Kurt to inhale in surprise. The rough fabric rubbing against his center and scraping over his asshole, shocking nerve endings awake. He isn’t expecting the hand coming down harshly against one cheek next. It stings, startling him with a throaty gasp; soft pain warms the area and spreads throughout his body. Another swat against the same cheek falls, and then another. An entire series of slaps rain down in unison, until the piece of fabric is then removed entirely, being placed on the table. Kurt would chastise him if not for his current predicament.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Please–It won’t happen again!” Kurt pleads, eyes wet with tears. His ass was on fire as each blow fell. His pussy remaining untouched, weeping for attention. Carson, noticing the dampness against his pant leg, forces Kurt’s thighs apart without warning. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” It isn’t a question. They both knew the truth. This had always been one of Kurt’s favorite things in this headspace. “You’re so wet, darling. You want to show yourself off to my friends? Want to show them what a needy slut you are? Bet you’d also like them to spank you next huh?” 

A thrill is riling Kurt even more; the image of being passed around for each man to have a go at his poor ass earns another throb. Desire noticeable, no where to hide. He clutches at Carson’s pant leg with both hands, keeping the act of innocence. “No, Sir. Please. Have mercy.” Carson was ignoring his plea, looking to the other three men all of who were in awe of the display. 

“Would you like a go?” Carson asks the table. “I don’t think I’m getting through to him.” 

Kurt bites down on his lip, feeling Carson’s fingers soothing the burn over his ass. His body wants it lower. Wanting to feel those fingers press inside until he’s a blabbering mess. But he’s forced to lie still over his Dominant and Lord’s lap. 

“I’ll have a go.” One of the older men is saying, Kurt can’t tell who it is. He hears a cleaning of a throat, and the scooting of a chair against hardwood. 

“Be my guest, Arthur.” A strong hand was on the back of his dress, covering him again as he’s pulled to his feet. His face feels wet, his ass ablaze, but it didn’t diminish the lustful look in Arthur’s eyes. Looking at him with a craving. A craving for a taste of what Kurt had to offer. 

“Come here, little thing.” Arthur encourages, holding a hand out for Kurt. 

As he’s pulled in closer and over another lap, Kurt notices the bulge pressing against his ribs. It only makes Kurt more wet, knowing he has this effect on a total stranger. A large and calloused hand was moving beneath the dress, feeling over inflamed skin until the skirt portion is being lifted once more. Fingers dipping over Kurt’s crack, pressing down between his legs until they were being smothered in natural juices. His body jerks, begging for more. Whimpering when a finger runs over his clit. 

A firm smack is delivered against his already abused ass, sending a shock of pleasure to the pit of his belly, his body gushing. He’s sure it is soaking through Arthur’s slacks too. His body is wanting more, responding positively to the older man’s careful attention. Thighs spreading a little, ass raising in the silent begging for touch. 

“You’re really wet. Do you enjoy being punished like a slut?” Arthur asks low, spanking Kurt again and again, the sounds of skin against skin and Kurt’s bleating sounds filling the room. All eyes are on him, he can feel it. He can see Carson is holding the red lace underwear in hand, toying with the fabric as he watches. How Kurt yearns to please him with this show.

Legs flailing, the porcelain male lets out sounds of anguish and pleasure. It was obvious he would be bruised for a few days by how hard every impact came down against each cheek. His eyes were full of tears by the time Arthur stops, gently patting Kurt’s thigh to signify the punishment complete. Even if Kurt’s pussy clenched, disappointed to not have received a fingering as a reward. 

“Good boy.” Arthur praises, helping Kurt stand. “You took your punishment well.” 

Kurt sniffles, giving Carson a quick glance, silent communication being shared between them. Letting his boyfriend know he was fine, while Carson jerked his chin to the other end of the table asserting his consent for the evening to carry on as planned. The underwear remaining in his hand. 

Dinner continued without further incident, though Kurt couldn’t help wriggling in his seat as he picked at the food on his plate. Carson of course made it known that Kurt was to remain without underwear the rest of the evening. It lead their guests dropping things anytime Kurt stood, wanting him to bend over, giving them a nice view of his ass and cunt. Near the end they got brave enough to trace fingers up the inside of his thigh, over his ass, Joseph even ran a finger over Kurt’s pussy, collecting the wetness on it, and sucked it off all while keeping eye contact as Kurt poured the man more juice. Kurt didn’t miss the twitching of Carson’s brow when it happened. 

With dinner finished, Carson and the others adjourn to the living room again with coffee and whiskey. Talk of business carries through as Kurt collects plates and cleans up. It’s a good twenty minutes to finish and venture out into the living room, topping off their drinks as he goes. He knew the night wasn’t over, just grateful he was given time to recover from his punishment. 

Again Carson reaches for Kurt on his return, encouraging him into his lap, an arm moving around his waist to turn his pretty housewife towards the room. “Spread your legs,” he orders just low enough for Kurt to hear. It sent a shiver down the Kurt’s body, following the order without hesitation. Their guests eyes trained on him with interest once more, watching as Carson pulls the skirt of the dress up entirely. 

Kurt finds a position to lean against the other man, head lulling back for support against a strong shoulder. He can feel his Dominant’s hand dipping low, fingers spreading him wide and open to the room. Cool air hitting over wet, hot skin, sending goosebumps spreading over every section of skin. Gently, Carson starts to drag a finger over Kurt’s clit, stimulating him. It makes him twitch, whimpering for more. He needed more. Carson enjoyed making him wait, his pitiful soft pleas falling on deaf ears. 

“You needy little thing,” Carson whispers. “You want my cock don’t you?” A finger pushes inside, Kurt arching with a sharp intake of breath through parted lips. It wasn’t enough to fulfill his desire, but it was better than nothing. Carson adds a second finger, crooking up against the bundle of nerves that got a surprised moan. “You are a beautiful cock warmer, darling. Shall we prove it to our guests?” Kurt nods mutely, eyes closing. He wants to beg, but bites his tongue. 

Fingers removing themselves, Kurt hears the zipper, feels the heavy release of Carson’s cock against his bare ass. He clenches around nothing but air, anticipation growing. Carson’s hands grip at his hips, urging Kurt to lift until the line-up is ideal. With silent instruction, Kurt sinks down on his play-husband’s shaft, mouth opening at the breech. The stretch pinches at first, until there’s give, his body accepting every inch avidly. Granting some relief from tickling arousal under heated skin. Seated again, Kurt takes a breath. This was what he had been waiting for. 

“He takes you deep, Phillips. Holy shit.” Joseph is saying, amazed and turned on. Carson’s radiating smugness as he presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck, feeling down between them, finding his play-wife’s clit again.

“Keep your dress up, Kitten. Let them see how well you take cock, like the gorgeous cock slut you are.”

Kurt, quick to obey, grips at the fabric of his dress and holds it high. He can barely see over the top of it as he begins to move, grinding at first then circling his hips, bouncing up and down. Squelching sounds furthering proof of how wet he was as he took Carson’s cock hard and deep. Filthy moans leaving him, Kurt turns his face into his boyfriend’s neck, sweat collecting on his skin. 

“See how they marvel at you, Kurt?” Carson asks, voice husk. “You take cock so good.” Kurt doesn’t hide his pleased smile, turning his head again to catch the view of the men of the room.

Nate, the youngest of the three guests, reaches into his pants and removes his own cock. Kurt locks eyes with him: mouth open, breathy moans growing. The other two were sporting erections themselves, but having more self control, their hands remained by their sides. Kurt figured they might want him to help them personally. 

Thighs burning, Kurt continues to move. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach, tempting him closer to the edge. He couldn’t hold on forever. It felt so good and he pushed through the burning of holding his own weight up. Carson knew how to circle his digits just right, with the perfect amount of pressure to get him to fall apart. Whispering encouragement in his ear, a possessive hand brushing his hip. Pleasure burst between his legs, traveling through his legs and belly, Kurt crying out as he came. It was intense, soaking down between them, and dribbling onto the chair and carpet. He just wanted to hold on, not wanting it to end. It was like seeing stars, he couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop. Even as he sobbed, ecstasy floating hotly through his entire being. This was what heaven must’ve felt like. 

And then Carson’s fingers removed themselves, causing it to end. His after glow easing him back down to Earth. 

Slouching into a boneless state against Carson’s chest, Kurt inhales deeply, attempting to catch his breath. He didn’t know when Carson came, but he could feel it leaking out of him as they lost their connection. Carson being much softer than before, falling away from Kurt’s body. The product of their shared moment running down Kurt’s ass, disappearing out of sight and out of mind. 

“Beautiful.” Arthur comments, face flushed, pants tight. 

Carson grunts in agreement, patting Kurt’s thigh where he was still spread open and wide for their guests viewing pleasure. “Go see to our guests, Kitten. Don’t be rude.” Carson kisses Kurt’s temple, urging him up and off his lap. 

Kurt’s legs took him over to where both the older men were lounging comfortably on the sofa. They reach for him, causing him to fall in-between them on the sofa, touching him everywhere. Kurt let it happen. Doing anything without having to work for it was perfect for him right now. 

Arthur is first to pull himself out, cock thick in hand as he guides it to Kurt’s awaiting pussy, pushing inside swiftly. He was much thicker then Carson was, almost hitting his cervix with how deep he was able to get; and in such an awkward angle. If not for the swimming glow he was still basking in, he’d be impressed. 

“Such a tight cunt you have, baby,” Arthur groans his approval, slapping himself into Kurt, awakening shocked nerves back to life. Rough hands grip at his thigh, clumsily feeling over his swollen clit again until Kurt responds with a pleased groan. “You like having cock fuck you, don’t you? Yeah, take it. Let your husband know what a cock slut you are.” A hand slaps against Kurt’s raw ass again, bringing a startled yelp from Kurt. Arthur laughs, repeating the action. 

“How well does his mouth work?” Joseph asks Carson, his own cock being unleashed. He isn’t as large, Kurt is silently wondering if they’ll attempt double penetration. His body clenches, gaining another low moan from Arthur.

“Very well.” Carson comments casually, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. Possibly distracting his possessive nature, Kurt thinks to himself. “His mouth pleases as well as his greedy cunt does.” Kurt met Carson’s knowing eye, determined to give his boyfriend another show. 

Joseph, pleased with this answer, has a hand on the back of Kurt’s head, guiding him to his target. Mouth open, tongue out, Kurt takes the cock with grace. It’s still an awkward angle, but Kurt uses his tongue to slide over the slit, swirling and licking where he can. He’s drooling in no time, focusing on swallowing Joseph deeper. The moan above him is all the confirmation he needs to know. 

“So much better than my wife.” Joseph groans, fingers tightening in Kurt’s hair, forcing him to bob his head in time with Arthur’s rhythm; spittle drooling down his chin.

Kurt hears the stuttering breath, the tightening on his hair, and then the bitter substance spilling down his throat. He chokes, being caught off guard, having no warning to the older man’s release. Taking his mouth off - because fuck, there was so much of it - Kurt gasps for air, resulting in his face being covered in the man’s come as well. Helpless to move, he can only wait for Joseph to finish, using the tip of his dick to smear the content around Kurt’s cheek. 

“Good slut.” He praises, breathless, collecting some of his come on his thumb and pushing it between Kurt’s lips. “Clean my fingers. Have to keep your mouth full of something.”

Arthur is close behind, filling Kurt to the brim. A hand slapping over Kurt’s ass and gripping at it as he gives him every last drop. Kurt can only take it, head resting against Joseph’s clothed thigh, sucking fruitlessly at his fingers. 

“So silky and perfect.” Kurt isn’t sure whose voice it is out of the two older men, nor does he care. He just needs to let himself breathe and collect himself. They have other plans, because he’s being encouraged over to Nate from his spot. Awaiting hands grabbing at him until he’s on his feet, making him groan. 

He can feel Carson watching. He doesn’t safeword.

Nate bends Kurt over the arm of the love seat he had been sitting on. It’s not the most comfortable position, but he still hangs on and takes it. Nate wasn’t as thick as the other three, but he got in the deepest as Kurt felt the pinch in his abdomen. It was a brief discomfort once Nate started moving, hard and fast, like an animal in heat needing to breed. Any pain was overridden by bliss in any case. He finds Carson’s eyes, keeping that contact until Nate is sprawling over Kurt’s back, coming deep inside him. 

Kurt feels drained, and disgusting. He had four different men’s body fluids on his person, drying places now. Not to mention his own. If he hadn’t been so spent, he would’ve demanded Carson clean him up. No words come out, as he was collected in his Dominant’s strong arms before he collapsed. Being carried to their bedroom he’s laid down, covered in a blanket, and left to nap with a kiss to his temple. “Sleep, Kitten.” Carson whispers. “I’ll be back for you later.” Kurt doesn’t argue. It takes him five minutes to pass out exhausted. 

He wakes hours later, the light of day gone. He’s still in his dress, which now feels itchy against his legs. Movement is limited too. Trying to roll or sit up proves futile. He hears footsteps, giving up in his mission. 

The bed dips, and the scent of Carson’s strong cologne reaches his senses. Blanket removed, skilled hands begin the unbutton the dress from behind, feeling over his shoulder blades and back. Kurt shudders, humming sleepily. 

“Sorry for waking you, but you really need to get out of this thing,” Carson says, sounding more like himself and less like an authoritative Dominant. Carson’s caregiving nature coming through, meaning it was time for aftercare. The scene had ended, and he could enjoy some affection. 

Kurt’s repositions onto his back, allowing the garment’s removal by his boyfriend, leaving him naked. “Think we can burn it?” 

Carson snorts, amused, taking out the small bag of wet wipes from the bedside table to start cleaning Kurt up. “I’ll hand you the blow torch.” He leans down, pressing some kisses over Kurt’s chest before he begins to swipe at his face, collecting dried on remnants of Joseph’s release. He’s thorough, which Kurt appreciates, already feeling better. “You amaze me still.” Carson comments, going for another wipe that is used for between Kurt’s legs. It’s tender, overstimulated, and sensitive. Kurt hisses. “You’re okay right? I mean, shit. I know you enjoyed yourself, but where’s your headspace at?” 

Feeling adoration for his boyfriend rolling off him in waves, Kurt nods reaching up to play with his significant others soft hair, appreciation the affectionate kisses covering his inner thighs. “I’m a green, I promise I’m okay.” He and Carson make eye contact. “I swear, Carson; I’m perfect. Thank you.” 

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Carson continues with his work. “Still have to check. You’re so swollen down here.”

Kurt laughs weakly, mewling as he feels Carson kiss over his swollen and puffy center. “Thank you, by the way. For tonight.” Combing fingers through Carson’s hair again, he gives a dreamy sigh as the attention continues. “I promise, my curiosity has been piqued. I don’t have a desire to do this again for a while.” He pauses, tilting his head to look down at where his boyfriend was carefully cleaning with a wipe between Kurt’s spread legs. “I did enjoy seeing you so possessive though. Daddy.”

Carson smirks up at him, tossing the used wipes into the trash bin near the bed. “I know you do, Kitten.” 

Kurt again laughs as Carson kisses his way up his body. It tickles every so slightly. “Where did that pet name even come from?” 

“I don’t know. It just happened. I went with it.” Carson says, unfazed, encouraging Kurt in closer, wrapping a blanket around them both. Kurt can’t help but to snuggle close, inhaling deeply. “I was about to throw a vase at Arthur’s head for volunteering to spank you, though.”

Kurt lifts his head. “But you asked them!”

“Didn’t mean I wanted them to answer.”

Kurt shakes his head, exasperated. That was his Carson. Still as stubborn and ridiculous as ever. 

Slipping a finger under the well defined chin, he turns his boyfriend’s face, pressing their lips together. “I like the new pet name.” He whispers, stealing another kiss. “Maybe you should feed your Kitten because I haven’t gotten to eat much.” Another kiss. “And maybe we can watch a movie?”

Carson caresses Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. “As you wish, Kitten.” 

Standing with ease, Carson collects Kurt with the blanket, carrying him through their apartment and back to the living room. It still smells faintly of sex, and Kurt can’t help but to wrinkle his nose. 

“Can we light some candles?” 

“You smell it too?” 

They share a look, all knowing. Carson is setting Kurt down carefully, reminding him of how sore his ass was. “Can you also see to my poor ass, please?” He calls as Carson disappears into the kitchen. 

“I see your ass everyday, Kurt.”

“You know what I mean!” Kurt hears Carson laugh from the other room where he’s microwaving leftover lasagna. Asshole. 

“You know I love seeing after your ass, Kitten.” He says, peeking out of the kitchen, giving Kurt a playful wink. Kurt ducks his head, pretending he doesn’t feel his face go hot. An asshole with charm. When Carson returns, he has food and lotion. Both of which he sets on the end table first, before lighting those candles. “Over the lap!” He announces, sitting down and patting the area in question. “Let me see that ass!”

“You’re such a pervert.” Kurt teases, adjusting the blanket and settles himself over Carson’s lap as told. 

“You love me for it.” 

Kurt doesn’t say anything, because it’s true. He loves it when they’re playing just as much as he loves it when they’re just in comfortable silence. Carson was so good to him, even when they had their differences. Those careful fingers easing the blanket up and over Kurt’s ass, hissing in sympathy. Kurt can only imagine what his ass looks like. With Carson’s sadistic tendencies, he doubts his boyfriend and Dominant feels that much pity. A cool coat of the aloe lotion helps soothe the irritated sting, and Kurt floats in the moment. 

“I want you.” Kurt says after a long while. Carson idly continues his care over the blemished body part, scrolling through the streaming choices on their TV; hoping to locate something they would both enjoy.

“You have me.” 

“I want you inside me, Carson.” Kurt amends. And then. “Please, Daddy?”

Carson stills in his scrolling, but his fingers never stop in their gentle touching. “Are you sure?” 

“I don’t want anything too rough. I want to feel close to you. I want you to reclaim what’s yours, but gently. You weren’t the last to fuck me. I want to feel you inside, remind me that you’re mine and I’m yours. No other cock will come between us.” 

“How very romantic of you.” Carson deadpans. 

Kurt lifts his head, flicking his fingers over Carson’s knee. “I’m serious.” 

His boyfriend laughs, encouraging Kurt up from his lap. “Then be my little cock warmer while we watch a movie, Kitten.” 

Kurt drops the blanket for now, awaiting Carson taking his cock out of the dress pants he has yet to change out of. A frivolous thought crossing his mind on how those would need to be dry cleaned. Hovering over Carson’s lap once more, just as he had done earlier, he sinks down on the awaiting cock; reveling in how full his boyfriend still made him feel. It would never get old. 

Settled comfortably, Kurt sits back, allowing the blanket to be replaced around his shoulders as Carson returns to his television browsing. Falling into that comfortable yet intimate silence.


End file.
